Warm You Up
by olympicmayhem
Summary: A cold night, a broken heater, and a clumsy Maehara led to everything. [WARNING: RATED M FOR SMUT]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

Maehara Hiroto didn't plan on it. It just happened. And he blames his room for being so messy and his stupidity for tripping over something. He also blames the cold weather and the heater for being broken. Most of all, he blames Isogai for landing him in this awkward situation. He blames Isogai for being so cute and handsome at the same time, looking at him with a worried expression. Maehara tries to recount what happened. He remembers Isogai shivering in the cold and him hurrying over to bring him a blanket, only to trip over something and land on top of him. And now he's here, blushing, on all fours on top of Isogai. He can feel his heartbeat accelerate, the blood rushing to his cheeks. He clenched both hands on either side of the other's head, tries to keep his arms from trembling as he tries to fight off the sudden urge to attack him.  
"Maehara?" Isogai asks, his voice a mixture of worry and confusion. His voice sent a trigger on the auburn-haired teen. He leans in and roughly captures the other's lips in his. He heard Isogai's gasp of surprise, feel his hands push him but Maehara just pins the raven-haired teen's hands on his own. It takes a moment, but Isogai finally stopped struggling and Maehara seizes this chance. He not-so-gently nips at Isogai's lower lip, making Isogai open his mouth and let out a squeal of surprise. Maehara deftly inserts his tongue inside his wet cavern and plans to explore his mouth when he feels Isogai's own tongue welcome him, making Maehara open his eyes in surprise. He catches a glimpse of Isogai's flushed face and thought, as much as he could think, that Isogai Yuuma has never looked so handsome before. He smirks, closes his eyes again as he accepts Isogai's challenge for domination. It was a roller coaster of tongue as they fight for dominance and it continues on for a few moments until Maehara breaks for air.  
"I...thought that...you wouldn't...like it..." Maehara tells the other as he takes in deep breaths. The other one turns his head to the side, his face still bright red. Maehara lets out a chuckle. "Aren't you cold Isogai? Allow me to warm you up." He leans in and gently sucks on Isogai's exposed neck, causing the raven-haired teen to let out a soft moan. Maehara has to admit, it turned him on. He felt Isogai's hand on the back of his head, gently pushing him, as his other arm wraps around his back. Maehara continues on making marks on Isogai, his every moan making Maehara feel hotter. His hands clumsily unbuttons Isogai's blazer and tries hard not to just forcibly tear it off. His fingers land on another piece of clothing and he hurriedly tries to remove that off as well. He groans when he feels another piece of clothing separating him from Isogai's chest.  
"Isogai Yuuma, why are you wearing so many layers of clothes?"  
"Y-You can't blame me! It's so cold out!" Maehara rolls his eyes and goes back to kissing Isogai, this time a little more gently. Isogai wraps his legs around his waist and pulls him closer to him. He feel Isogai's bulge against his own and he lightly presses them together, making Isogai tilt his head back and moan. An idea forms inside Maehara's head, and the thought of it makes his heart pound in excitement. He gives up on trying to remove all those layers of clothing and lightly trails his fingers down towards the other's pants. He captures Isogai's lips again to keep him distracted while he starts undoing his trousers. He slips a hand inside and runs his long fingers along the other one's length. Isogai lets out a gasp of surprise, the blood rushing to his face and painting him a bright red color.  
"Ma-Maehara..." Isogai forces out the words before he lets out a long moan as Maehara continues to gently run his fingers along his shaft. Isogai bites his lower lip to stifle the moans. He closes his eyes, his hands landing on the auburn-haired teen's shoulders.  
"We can't just go on like this." he hears Maehara say in a rather raspy voice. Isogai opens his eyes and sees the hunger-the lust-in Maehara's golden-brown orbs. "H-Huh?" He leans on his arms as he watches Maehara go down, pulling both his trousers and underwear along with him and freeing his erection. He notices that Maehara had his pants down as well, his own shaft standing erected. He tries to ignore it. Maehara leans in and licks his lips. Isogai opens his mouth to ask Maehara what he's planning on doing when he feels something wet on his shaft and he realised that Maehara Hiroto is licking him. Long moans issued from his mouth and he clenches his hands into fists. The sensation is just too good for him. Slowly, Maehara engulfs Isogai's shaft in his mouth, his tongue coiling around it like a snake. Isogai places both hands on top of Maehara's head and pulls him closer. He lets Maehara eat him up and instinctively jerks his hips in rhythm to Maehara until he feels that he can't hold it in anymore. "Maehara, I..." he tried to warn Maehara but it's too late. He lets it all out inside Maehara after one final thrust from the auburn-haired. Isogai lies back down on the ground again, out of breath and sweating. He covers his face with both hands, too embarrassed with all the noise he made. Maehara straightens up and wipes his mouth clean with his hand, feeling a bit unsatisfied. He goes back to nipping at Isogai's neck and the black-haired boy lets out a little whimper of protest, uncovering his face. "Just a little more." Maehara gently whispered on his ear. He sees Isogai nod his head a little and he takes it as an approval. He grins and places a kiss on the other one's forehead before he stands on his knees. "Isogai, can you kneel?"  
"H-Huh? What for?" "Just kneel." Isogai nods, too tired to even argue, and kneels down. Maehara shifts his position so that he's behind Isogai. He licks three of his fingers and warns Isogai. "This might hurt a little."  
"Huh? Wha-" Isogai lets out a scream as he feels something entering him. He closes his hands into tight fists and closes his eyes in an attempt to block out the pain. Maehara thrusts his finger inside the other one, regardless of the other one's screams. He continues to thrust until he thinks that Isogai has adjusted and he inserts another finger. Isogai lets out another loud scream as he feels Maehara's second finger penetrate him. Maehara repeats the slow thrusting until he inserts the third and final finger. He moved his pace up a bit, his thrusting gradually gaining speed as Isogai's screams gradually change into moans and "Maehara"'s. It took him a few more thrusts before he pulls his fingers out. Isogai gasps for breath, thinking that it was all finally over, when he feels something undeniably bigger being thrusted inside him. He shouts his loudest one yet. He can feel both his arms and legs ready to give away at any moment and Maehara places both hands at his hips to steady him. He feels Maehara thrusting inside him, slowly at first, but gaining speed with every thrust. He lets out a mixture of a moan and a shout with every thrust and hears Maehara whisper "Almost there." he feels something about to burst inside him any minute now, and it takes Maehara a couple more thrusts before he comes inside him. Maehara breathes out a sigh, gently pulling out of him, and stands up and pulls his trousers back on. Isogai falls onto the floor face-first, too exhausted from their strenuous activity to do anything else. "Still need a blanket?" Maehara asks with a slight smile on his face as he picks up the blanket lying on the floor. "Sh-Shut up." Isogai half-heartedly retorts before his eyes shut down completely. Maehara lets out a little chuckle and covers Isogai's half-naked body with the blanket. He leans in and whispers on the raven-haired's ear.  
"Good night Yuuma. I love you."

* * *

 **A/N: Did this during class. Sorry for the wrong grammar. Will be going back to writing fluff bye.**

 **-olympicmayhem**


End file.
